Tattoo
by BlueThief
Summary: Maybe being his soulmate isn't so bad after all. [Soulmate AU where anything you write on your arm also appears on your soulmate's arm]


She didn't know a lot about soulmates. She heard her parents talking the same story over and over again how they met when her mother kept writing down the places where she needs to go while her father always tried to catch up to her. It was funny to listen as they missed each other every time for a moment until her father waited for the next place to be written. It was a small café, downtown, and without hesitation he walked inside only to see her cry. You could say that the man, who broke her heart, had to call in sick.

But all those things differed from each person. There was a soulmate clock and there was a small red thread that pulled two people together. And she always wondered just how she will meet her soulmate. Yet nothing ever happened. She never saw any time on her wrists, any red thread, any song playing in her head, nothing. As she grew older, she came to accept the fact that she was one of _those_. _Those_ who never got a soulmate. _Those_ that were less. Yet her parents never gave up on her, telling her when a time will come, she will know and she never gave up on drawing and writing on her arms and wrists either.

Names, patterns, places and address were always seen written on her hands with a blue pen; never with marker. And as she traced down the blue ink, she always wondered if anyone also saw the same drawings and words on their arms or was it just her. Always ignoring the teasings and provoking, she never paid attention to anyone else, not even the blond haired boy, who teased her the most while trying to hide his arms under long sleeves.

The one thing she never understood was why did he always have to tease _her_? There were so many cute girls swirling around him, if it was because his father was famous she didn't know less alone minded, but each day, each class and each free period there were girls around him. Yet instead of replying or telling him to mind his own business, she simply ignored him.

It wasn't until second year of high school, or was it third, that she woke up in pain while taking a nap in the middle of the day. Her neck and shoulder were hurting, her skin burning when she jumped on her feet and ran into bathroom, her dark eyes wide as she stared at black lines appearing from her neck down her shoulder to elbow and middle of her left forearm.

"Mom!" She yelled, fear seen in her eyes. "Mom!"

"What is it?" Her mother rushed into bathroom only to stumble on the doorway when she saw the starting lines of a tattoo appearing on her skin. "Oh my dear…" She covered her mouth and approached her daughter, who winced in pain, sweating like it was thirty degrees inside. "Let's get you back to bed and take painkillers. From what I can see it is going to hurt more." She furrowed her eyebrows as she led her daughter back into her bedroom before leaving to get some painkillers.

It passed few days before she went back to school, wearing long sleeves and a scarf around her neck, too afraid to show the tattoo to anyone. The last thing she wanted was to be teased and ridiculed by her classmates that she wanted to be special since she didn't have a soulmate. And while she was sitting in the corner of cafeteria during lunch time, her eyes didn't miss the blond teen that walked inside, proudly showing his tattoo. Her eyes widened and she unconsciously held for her scarf while watching the team's captain.

The tattoo started on his neck before it disappeared under his shirt, but appeared back on his upper arm until it ended in the middle of his forearm. She quickly averted her gaze when their eyes met and continued reading a book that was in front of her, hoping and begging he wouldn't approach her.

"You still reading?" He spoke from the side, his voice uncomfortably close, much to her discomfort.

"What is it to you?" She spoke in a murmured. "If you came here just to tease and provoke me go away. I am not in the mood." She shot him a glare from the side.

"Oh come on, don't be so mean." He laughed and sat on the chair beside, looking at her. "Why are you dressed up so much today? It isn't winter yet." he said with a frown that he hid well, but not to her.

"So what? I am cold." She responded quickly and closed the book. Just as she tried to stand up, her eyes widened when she felt the scarf loosen around her neck before it ended in his hand. " _Nash_." she hissed and glared at him, his eyes wide as he stared at the beginning of the tattoo on her skin. Grabbing her scarf from his hand she wrapped it back around her neck, nervously looking around to see if anyone saw and let out a sigh when everyone paid attention to their own things. Looking back at Nash, she saw him staring at her neck. "Idiot…" she murmured and without hesitation grabbed her things before rushing away.

Spending the days avoiding the teen was hard. At every possible chance, he was standing not too far away, busy talking with girls, trying to get away and _trying_ to talk with her, but the moment he got free, she was long gone. He cursed each time, the tattoo on her skin never leaving his thoughts, and hated the idea of being in different classes. The only time they were in the same building was during PE and even then she wore long sleeves and a scarf around her neck. It surprised him that teacher or principal didn't say anything, that she couldn't wear scarf, but then again she always could do what she wanted without being noticed.

It was hard to get her alone and he was keen on doing best to get her. It pissed him off whenever she was close, right within his reach, but something _always_ disturbed him before an idea came to him. Taking a pen from his classmate's pencilcase, he started writing on his arm.

 _Stop avoiding me_

She blinked few times when she saw words written on her skin, her sleeves rolled up. A quiet sigh escaped her eyes as she took her pen and wrote a reply.

 _I have a reason to avoid you_

His eye twitched in annoyance.

 _Let's talk_

 _Every time we talk you always tease and provoke me. I have enough of you. Don't bother me_

 _God damn it you better show up at gym after I'm done with club or I'm dragging you out in the middle of the class_

This time her eye twitched as she looked at professor, who was engrossed in explaining History before looking back down at her arm.

 _Fine_

Standing on the doorway of the gym, the sound of ball hitting the ground, shoes moving and people calling for others, she slowly walked inside. She bit her lower lip and let out a sigh of slight annoyance as she took few steps inside and put her bag on the ground before sitting down, her back against the wall behind. Her eyes followed the ball that went from one hands to another before through the basket, a point for the home-team.

Looking at the players, she noticed Nash talking with coach, nodding every now and then, startling her with the way how calm and different he was than usually. A smirk spread over her lips. "It appears you still have some respect for others…" she murmured under her breath and looked back at players.

Feeling bored quickly, she took out the book she was reading while listening to the calls and yells from guys. Every now and then she glanced at Nash, who was playing and before she knew it she watched the practice game that was unfolding in front of her eyes. Looking at her phone for time, she realized an hour already passed. Putting the book back into her bag, she stood up right in time the team approached the coach, signaling the end of practice for the day.

She looked at Nash right in time he looked at her and she immediately averted her gaze, looking elsewhere completely. She didn't need to guess twice that he was smirking. With a low groan she grabbed her bag from the ground and left the gym, stopping by bench in front of school and waited. Her eyebrows furrowed as she rolled up her sleeve and saw the corners of the tattoo and words written below.

"Soulmate my ass…" she murmured and pulled down her sleeve when she heard teasing voices provoking Nash, who was ready to kill them before their eyes met.

Ignoring others, he made his way to her and smiled. "I am shocked." he spoke.

"Shocked that I actually waited or shocked that I came?" She asked. "Those two are actually the same thing if you have slow brain." she said, her face showing no expressions or any emotion.

Nash laughed before he raised his hand and touched her scarf, but she held his wrist in a second. "What?" he asked with raised eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." Her voice held on the edge of fear and worry.

"Why?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing. "I want to see how it looks on you. Or do you want to go to my apartment and we can check whole tattoo?" A smirk spread over his lips once again. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't want to play games, Nash." She gritted her teeth and pulled his hand away from her scarf. "I don't even _know_ if I can trust you with this…soulmate thing." she went with hand through her long dark brown locks and swiped them on right side, hair falling over her shoulder and collarbone. Her eyes met his once more. "I know you; you are a player and womanizer and I can't be with someone who isn't serious. I also know you aren't for serious relationship and especially not for someone like…me…" She frowned at the last word, feeling odd talking about herself in such way.

"I mean, I want to say that…" she stammered and let out a sigh, closing her eyes before opening them again. "I can't be with you if all you will do is play around with my feelings." Her eyes quietly observed his expression that remained the same, emotionless until he broke his gaze and looked at his teammates that passed by, their teasings and provoking annoying him more than he thought it would. He could hear words of her having no soulmate and pissed him even more.

"Look," He started and turned back to her, his blue eyes showing signs of irritation and lust hidden deep down, yet she could clearly see it. "I won't be changing just for this soulmate thing, that much you should know, cause I give jackshit about it."

She hid the flinch and remained composed in front of him, but he could see the way she averted her gaze lower, longing on his tattoo. "Of course you do." she replied and looked away. "I don't even know what I was expecting, but why in bloody hell did you have to get a tattoo?" Their eyes met once more, but this time there was pain inside. "I was doing so much better being _the one without a soulmate_ and now I have to hide it just so I wouldn't be…" She stopped and bit her lower lip, her eyes welling up. "God I hate you, Nash. I did ever since we were in the same kindergarten and now… I can't do this. Not with you…"

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

She scoffed. "Why are you worrying?" she asked with a snarl. "Just… Just do your own business like you always did and don't worry about me. I will handle myself perfectly fine." she said and held on her bag tighter. "And please…don't tell anyone… That is all I am asking." her voice was silent.

Nash didn't say anything as he watched her turn around and walk away.

-:-

Maybe it was devil's luck or he looked intimidating enough, he never really knew nor that he really cared either, that everyone in front of him let him through to get his dose of caffeine for the day. His profession as a basketball player was starting to stop shining as it did years ago when he was still a teen and young full of stamina, but now, nearing the thirties, he felt his energy draining even on simple things. It has been known for years that he didn't have a soulmate like many famous people even though the truth was different.

And just as he tried to hold his coffee-to-go, he stopped midway, his eyes wide as he stared at words, sentence, a question on his arm.

 _Can I meet you?_

He remembered the day he watched her back and never saw her again. It pissed him and he felt his patience grow smaller quicker than before. But now, those four words felt like ten years didn't pass. Without questions, he took pen, grabbed his coffee and walked to a seat in the corner and sat down, quickly replying.

 _What is it?_

There was no need for any accusations. He felt his heart pacing up as he watched the letters form on his skin and he caught himself tracing them, her writing ever so swift, elegant and gentle to watch while his was rushed and messy.

 _I'm in LA, near hs. Are you close?_

It looked like she was rushing.

 _I'm at small café not too far from hs_

He replied and there was nothing anymore. His heart beated against its cage, trying to free itself as he stared at doors, waiting for them to show the woman he unconsciously longed for the last decade. He wondered just how much she changed. Is her hair still long or did she cut it? Did she grow taller or is she smaller? He had to laugh at his ridiculous questions. His head snapped up when he heard doors open and familiar voice.

His blue eyes met with dark ones, but his gaze quickly fell on the tattoo that was now visible under her sour cherry-coloured top and a dark blue cardigan over her shoulders that reached a bit below her elbows. She stopped on the doorway, her eyes slightly widening as she bit her lower lip and he found himself smiling. She narrowed her eyebrows and hesitated before a small smile spread over her lips as she slowly walked to his table. She wore black skinny jeans and converse shoes and he had to hold back his laughter. She hasn't changed at all.

"Hey…" She murmured quietly and sat down in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted back with a small nod and took a sip of coffee.

There was silence between them until a waitress came, smiling more at Nash until she saw the same tattoo on her neck, her eyes widening. "W-what can I get you?" she stuttered out a question and glanced at Nash, who was smirking. Her cheeks heated up, looking at the woman once more.

"White coffee to-go, please." She smiled and watched the waitress stumble back to the counter before looking at Nash, who stared at her. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Not hiding the tattoo anymore?" he asked in curiosity.

Her dark eyes looked at her forearm and traced a finger over, smiling. "I came to accept it." she answered and looked back at him. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Stop the bull," He snorted and rolled with eyes. "What do you want?" he asked. "And don't even think of sugarcoating words or anything."

There was silence as they stared at each other, but the moment waitress brought the coffee, she averted her gaze, taking a sip of her drink. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and spoke in quiet voice. "You."

Nash looked at her in confusion.

"For some reason every time I dated someone, guys always freaked out when they saw my tattoo. Now I am not entirely sure if it is because of the tattoo, but one day I found very interesting words on my arm." she said, Nash raising an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk. "You have got to be joking…" she scoffed. "How did you even know?" she asked.

"I am Nash." He answered.

"And that explains everything." She rolled with her eyes, snorting.

"Now _you_ tell me how you managed to drive all those women away." he leaned closer, his eyes boring into her.

"Like I am going to tell you." she smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "The thing is, _how_ did you know when I was with someone else?" she asked.

"I looked up a bit." He shrugged and leaned back on the chair. "It isn't hard to find about the soulmate thing in a club or somewhere else." he said and looked around the café. "Now," he continued, looking back at her. "Did you really mean what you said before?" he asked.

Quietly staring at him without letting her expression change she let out a sigh and nodded. "It is ridiculous if we keep chasing people away from us, admit it." she said and clicked with tongue when he laughed. "Oh shut up, you have been the most awful soulmate there ever is."

"And who was the one that decided to leave?" He bit back, playfulness heard in his voice.

"I left because I didn't want to be hurt. I wasn't scared." She gritted her teeth and went with hand through her dyed black, short hair that reached her shoulders. "If you thought I would stay and watch you screw up with all those women that were after your money and fame then you are deeply wrong. The last thing I needed was that _and_ being teased for having same tattoo just so I could have a soulmate, who happens to be most popular in school."

"Fair enough," He nodded to himself.

Letting out a scoff she shook with head. "Still the same Nash Gold Jr you always were." She said and stood up. "I don't even know what I was expecting…" she murmured.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have a job unlike some professional basketball player." she answered and turned around to leave. Nash quickly stood up and followed her out of the café, many eyes on them in a second, whispers already passing by their ears. "Since you will find out about my job I will just tell you that I am working at kindergarten behind the corner."

"Living your dreams, aren't you?" he smiled.

"Like you." she answered, soft smile spreading over her lips. "It was nice seeing you again, especially now that you aren't as arrogant as you were before." she snickered as he scowled.

"If you want me being a bad boy again, I can always change for you." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her to his chest.

"No, thank you," She put hand on his chest before taking a scarf off her wrist and wrapped it around her neck. "On top of that I still need to hide this tattoo for my work. I already get so many dissatisfied and inappropriate looks from parents, I don't need more now." she said and took a step back.

"Call me once you end." He said, completely ignoring her sentence.

"You are impossible…"

"Hey, even the word impossible says _I'm possible_."

She laughed and shook with head, waving with her hand. "You still haven't changed at all." she said and looked at him. "See you later, Nash." she added and turned around, walking away.

Nash quietly watched her back before he looked down at the pen he was holding, his lips turning into smirk as he came up with an idea. Holding his coffee with left hand, he opened the pen with his mouth and started writing on his arm. He quickly raised his head, looking at her figure that stopped midway. She turned around, her cheeks dark red and started shaking her head, but smiling widely. He could already see her saying " _You are impossible_ " and he laughed as he looked back at his arm, going over the words without feeling any regret.

 _I will say it only once._

 _I_ _love you_


End file.
